


At Last

by disneygirl1937



Category: Free!
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Rin is a crybaby, THEY GETTIN MARRIED, This gave me diabetes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneygirl1937/pseuds/disneygirl1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin make a vow to stay together for the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

“Okay but what if something goes wrong? What if Sousuke leaves?” Rin paced back and forth in the small dressing room, removing and replacing his cufflinks. His anxious energy permeated the air in the tiny room, suffocating Makoto and Haru as they tried to provide as much moral support as Rin would take.  
“Rin, you know he won’t leave. He loves you. Stop worrying,” Makoto reassured, placing a gentle hand on Rin’s back.  
“Yeah. You’ll be fine. Just sit down and breathe,” Haru interjected, his usually stoic expression twisting with nerves.  
“Oh my god Haru, what’s with the face? You’re making me nervous!” Rin shouted, walking over to the mirror and adjusting his hair for the thousandth time.  
“You’re making everyone else nervous. Just sit down and leave your hair alone. I don’t want to fix it after you ruin it again,” Haru shot back, crossing over to Rin and slapping his hand away from his hair.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry you guys, I’m just really anxious.” Rin seated himself in the chair and faced his friends.  
“It’s alright to be nervous, it’s a big day.” Makoto smiled softly and grabbed Rin’s hand to comfort him. Haru followed suit. The three men sat in silence for several minutes, squeezing each other’s hands in encouragement until the door creaked open. Nagisa stepped into the room and took in the scene in front of him.  
“They’re ready for you Rin-chan!” Nagisa cheered, leading the three to the entrance of the chapel. Gou stood at the large wooden doors, waiting with the rest of the wedding party for the groom to arrive. She stepped forward and grabbed Rin’s hand, beaming up at him.  
“Are you ready Onii-chan?” She squeezed his hand in encouragement and the two took their place at the back of the processional. Rin took a deep breath and looked over everyone in their places. Momo and Ai stood eagerly at the front, their arms linked as they waited for the start of the music. Next behind them was Nagisa and Rei, giggling together as Nagisa adjusted Rei’s tie. Right in front of Rin was Makoto and Haru, standing together in their usual contented silence. He turned and looked at Gou, who graciously offered to walk him down the aisle. She was ecstatic to return the favor to her precious older brother who had happily given her away so many years ago. She returned his glance, smiling lovingly up at him. Suddenly the music started up, startling Rin still. Gou gave his hand another firm squeeze, reassuring him that everything would be just fine. The large wooden doors opened up and the first pair of boys marched in the chapel. Time seemed to rush by incredibly fast as the next two pairs walked through the doors. It was finally time for Rin and Gou to enter the chapel. He stopped breathing as they took their first step into the chapel. Rin’s heart was pounding in his chest and he thought the whole chapel could hear. He was terrified, but then he looked up and locked on a pair of turquoise eyes.  
The whole world melted away, and all Rin could see was Sousuke. He looked so handsome, standing with his hands clasped in front of him and his hair slicked back. His light eyes popped against his dark tuxedo, and his elated smile lit up the entire room. Before he realized it, Gou was placing his hand in Sousuke’s and the two walked up to the altar.  
The next ten minutes were a blur of tears for Rin, interrupted only by Sousuke reaching up to wipe his eyes. Finally, through broken sobs, Rin muttered the words he had been waiting to say. “I do,” he sobbed, squeezing tightly onto Sousuke’s hands. At last, the moment came. They were married. Sousuke cupped Rin’s cheeks and pulled him in for their first kiss as married men. Rin smiled into Sousuke’s lips, more tears spilling over as he anticipated the greatest years of his life. He was ready to take on the world knowing Sousuke would be at his side. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My roommates wanted me to name this "Trail of Tears" or "Holy MANtrimony"  
> okay hold on I'm going to list everything they suggest  
> The Silence of the Lambs, AIDS, Fuck Christianity!, Homo, Take that Jesus;(in the butt), In Deep... Buttlove, In 2 Deep, Butt Stuff, Anal Beads, "Call it anal beads but instead of beads put rings!" - my roommate, 2 is Better than 1, Dude is Better than Hun, Bros before Hoes but Always Bros, Cheetah Girls... in the butt, I Actually Really do Love Gay People, My Dad died but you didn't so that's cool, you filled the hole my dad once filled, shrek is love shrek is life, poop on my chest, Matrimonial ANALysis, Tying the Cock, Roost House, Pussy pussy pussy marijuana... jk bout dat pussy part doe ;) , He's the Man, Self Discoveries, Nervous About Dat @$$....hole, The Cute Ones are Always Gay, I didn't know this was about anime til just now, "I'm going to hell", This is hurting me, As 2 Cum Together. [2 because "the butt"... jah feel?]
> 
> .....all of these were rejected for obvious reasons
> 
> Actual title came to me when my roommate started singing At Last.


End file.
